friends ?
by homeandawaylover1
Summary: Jesus and sophie have been best friends for years but is lexi about to ruin that


Hey im sophie but everyone calls me soph, my best friend is jesus and has been since we were 7 when he was adopted with his twin sister mariana by stef and lena.

Me mariana and jesus used to be bestfriends but when we were about 12 this new girl lexi joined our school and she left me and became bestfriends with her , me and jesus are still best friends though.

Mariana pov.

Hey im mariana and im the sister of jesus I live with him my 2 mums Brandon and new to the family is callie and jude. I used to be bestfriends with her but no my bestfriend is lexi we are 16 years old and love fashion.

Sophie is really pretty but in a way she dosent know and she always wears like ripped clothes converses and a big beanie, which she tucks all her hair into.

I think she likes jesus cause sometimes I catch sophie staring at him but idont know cause we don't talk anymore

Sophie:

Although me and mariana weren't close anymore I was round there house all the time it was like I live there, I live with my older brother, he is never there he is always out with his girlfriend or working so stef and lena always invite me round for diner and sometimes I stay sometimes I go home its like we are family.

At school

Hey jesus

Oh hey soph wanna come round for dinner tonight

Sure I said but ive gotta get to class so I will see you later

Ok see you later

And I walked to class

As I got there I saw mariana and lexi I looked at both of them and then lexi stood up and walked over to me

Oh hey soph looking like shit as per usual god how is it possible for somoen to be this ugly I don't understand why jesus hangs out with you hes so hot and your so well….not

I just ignored her and carried on walking

So I was round theres for dinner tonight and jesus and I were in his room listening too music and talking about school when the door opened it was lexi

Lexi: oh hey jesus there you are wanna go outside for a bit

I just looked at jesus thinking wtf why would lexi wat jesus to go outside with her, I looked at jesus and he looks back at me with a face as if to say ill tell you later

Jesus: yeah sure lets go

And he left the room with lexi. It was so weird so I decided to go see mariana and ask if she knew what lexi was doing

I knocked on mariana door and she shouted come in

Hey mariana I said whats oing on with jesus and lexi

Oh didn't you hear

Hear what I said

There dating now thought he would have told you

What lexi and jesus don't joke

Im being serious she has totally just broken girl code

I felt like my heart had been trampled on it had happened again lexi had taken away someone else from me but worse jesus, he was so fit his glowing tanned Mexican skin his hair his eyes , his abbs I couldn't even fathom how someone as good looking as him had been made , I think I might even love him but I cant tell him that and now hes with lexi this is terrible

Hey so now that we are kinda loners how about you and me go shopping tomorrow a sort of makeover for you , I made a mistake with lexi I want us to try and be friends again mariana said

What was going on I though jesus and lexi and now mariana wants to be friends with me again maybe this is a good thing jesus will never feel the same way as me im not hot enough for him and now maybe me and mariana can be friends again

Sure I said Id liked that and we hugged

Then lena called for dinner and we headed downstairs laughing and chatting away about old times

It was nice to be able to talk to mariana again even thoug I was pissed off with jesus. Me and mariana sat down just as jesus and lexi came in holding hands

Urgggghhh it made me feel sick so I tried not to focus on it but more talk to mariana.

Everyone else was looking at me and mariana strange as we were being nice to each other

So you and mariana are friends again after 3 years how did that happen stef said

I looked at jesus and he gave me I need to talk to you face but I just ignored him

Well we realised that we were being stupid and now our bestfriends are dating well ex best friends mariana said

And I just coughed out my food and jesus looked at me angrily

Suddenly my phone started buzzing and I saw I had a text it was from jesus saying he wanted to talk in the hallway so I excused myself saying I needed the toilet and waited for jesus to come up with an excuse to leave the table

Look im sorry I didn't tell you about lexi but we are still best mates jesus said

I cant believe you jesus if were best friends then why didn't you tell me I said

Me and jesus started getting louder and louder

Look soph I just didn't want you to hate me he shouted

You know how I feel about lexi she is a bitch that has fucked me over every chance she gets I screamed

Don't you fucking talk about her like that he shouted

What the fuck is wrong with you, im your bestfriend have been since we were seven and you treat me like this I shouted

Get off your high horse what the fuck is that with mariana you two fucking hate each other so don't act like you are suddanly best friends

Well I guess now that your with mariana sbest friend, and my bestfriend is with her best friend that we are now alone and betrayed atleast mariana is being nice to me

Then everyone got up from the table and came over to us

What is going on here jesus mums said

Im sorry I said to them Im just leaving , see you later mariana I said

I started to walk out when jesus grabbed my arm and pulled me back and close to him

Don't leave, why are you doing this

Just back of jesus I said and pushed him away and then I left and walked home


End file.
